


Sainthood

by creepstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Jimmy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dean, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Cheating, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mpreg, Oblivious Dean, Omega Castiel, Pregnant Castiel, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstiel/pseuds/creepstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is hardly a saint.</p>
<p>He has made a home with his long-term beta boyfriend, his kinda sorta high school sweetheart, Dean Winchester. They're happy, they're in love, and they're expecting a pup. It's almost a perfect, white picket fence, apple pie life. Except there's Jimmy Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sainthood

**Author's Note:**

> Prize* to the first person who realizes where I'm getting my chapter titles from.

Jimmy steps into the kitchen to the sight of his brother, his would have been should have been mate, struggling to open a jar of honey. Late afternoon sunlight filters through the windows and hits the glass in a way that lights up the jar in his hands. It's almost as though he is cradling his own personal chunk of the sun.

The warmth blooming in his chest only lasts a moment because Castiel's eyes are too bright, the kind of bright that promises tear shed. Cas lets out a frustrated huff and slams the jar down on the dining table before noticing he has company.

He tries to crack a smile at his twin but it's an unconvincing gesture. He grabs the jar with a low groan passing his lips, followed closely by a "Jimmy, please help," that manages to be both defeated and demanding. The 'p' in 'help' is softly popped for emphasis.

"C'mere, you sad sack." Jim pulls him in with an arm around his shoulder. He's making fun of Cas, as is his duty as self-proclaimed big brother.

"You're a sack." Castiel mumbles, acting as if he hadn't just been seconds away from bursting into frustrated tears.

He laughs before he presses a chaste kiss to Castiel's forehead, snatching the jar from his hands to place on the table once more. Cas then goes straight for his brother's mouth, for something decidedly less chaste. Jimmy won't be distracted by the swipe of tongue, however nice it feels. He pulls back with a _tsk._

"Please tell me you weren't planning on eating that honey straight from the jar."

"I wasn't planning on eating that honey straight from the jar." Cas says dutifully.

"Really?" Jimmy's brows raise incredulously as he eyes the plastic spoon tucked behind his brother's ear. "What is that spoon supposed to be for, then?"

Cas shrugs and leans heavily on his brother's side. "You told me to tell you—"

"You're being overly literal again. That's a bad habit, little bro."

"Jimmy, I was born first and I'm actually much larger than you right now," Cas says indignantly, rubbing the swell of his stomach for unnecessary emphasis. "So forgive me if I fail to see how I'm the little brother..."

"Shhh, just let me have this. Mom always treated me like a baby just because I was born slightly smaller than you. Like I was the runt of the litter or something."

"You're still smaller than me," Cas helpfully points out.

"Only because you're expecting." Jimmy rolls his eyes. A fond smile spreads across his lips.

"Regardless, the pup I'm _expecting_ —" Out come the air quotes. "—craves honey. Do you want me to deny our pup his honey?"

Pride and affection swells up in Jimmy at hearing that. His pup. _Their_ pup. It will never get old hearing that, especially given he has to keep up appearances most of the time. Absolutely anywhere outside of these precious stolen moments with Cas, there is necessity to refer to himself as the little one's uncle. While that is a technical truth, it's still kind of a lie.

He shakes his head to dispel the thoughts. He snatches the honey, intent on shoving it to the back of one of the highest shelves in the kitchen, _after_ Cas gets a generous spoonful.

"You know I would never deny you or our pup of anything vital," Jimmy admonishes him. "Which, might I remind you, honey is _not_."

"Once the baby is born, he won't be able to consume honey until he's considerably older, James."

"Right, because of those, uh, spores, is it?" He says distractedly. He is having difficulty himself getting the thing uncapped.

"Yes, James." Castiel sighs the long suffering sigh of the chronically impatient.

Not soon enough for Cas, Jimmy pulls the spoon out from where it's tucked neatly behind his omega's ear and plunges it into the sweet, golden ooze.

"See, I've got skills, babe."

He grins, brandishing the spoon proudly.

Cas brightens visibly, mouth opening expectantly and Jim's cock twitches. He's seen that exact look elsewhere- Cas on his knees, begging for a knot to wrap his hands around while he sucks Jimmy dry. This though—it's innocent. It's not like Cas is trying to seduce him. Somehow that's hotter.

He presses the honey laden spoon to his omega's lips, cock filling as Cas forcefully sucks at it and swallows the sticky goodness.

He repeats the process just once more, suddenly in the giving mood. He may have ulterior motives, but Cas seems to be on board either way.

"Mmm," Castiel hums, backing his twin against the counter. Even if it weren't written plain on Jimmy's face, Cas would still be able to smell his arousal thick in the air. Just like he himself can smell the faintest bit of slick starting to dampen Castiel's pants. The omega is pushy when he says next, "Get up on the counter, Jimmy. Now."

He likes his mouthy, bossy omega.

"Yeah, okay."

He complies, ass hitting the marbled countertop with a quiet thud. In anticipation that leaves his skin crawling with goosebumps, he tugs his jeans down just enough that he can efficiently tug his cock out of his boxers. This is risky. They could get caught. Though that thought should serve as a warning all it does is get him flushed and fully hard.

"Do you have any plans this weekend, or?" Jimmy asks, leisurely dragging his hand up and down his shaft.

"Dean's brother is coming around for a visit, bringing his girlfriend. Jessica. I believe you've met her."

"She's the bubbly, blonde beta, right?"

"Something like that."

"That should be fun," he jerks himself with a little more fervor.

"You're welcome to join us, of course."

"Sure." He accepts the invitation, effectively ending the conversation with a whimper when he gets a particularly good stroke in.

Castiel wasn't kidding about wanting the honey. He actually spoons a few more helpings into his mouth, quickly, before turning his attention back to Jimmy. It is more honey than he would have wanted him to eat, but he's not in the position to tell him off.

Not when he's waiting for Cas to suck him off.

It's worth the wait, but his disapproval must still be evident because Cas gives him an apologetic look.

"Sorry _alpha_ ," he says softly, breathing the words into Jimmy's clothed thighs.

He grips those thighs like meaty handlebars and spreads them as best he can before wrapping his lips around the leaking head of Jimmy's cock. His tongue is like a clever arrow, pointing at his dripping slit.

"Fuck." It comes out in a hitched breath, gripping the counter like his life depends on it, hips thrusting involuntarily. Thank God, Cas has no gag reflex. He just takes him in deeper, swallows around the pressure in his throat. He whines at the feeling, fingers and toes clenching. "Nnh. That feels good, babe. You're so good."

Castiel likes praise. He whimpers, gets wetter. The scent of it is thick.

The base of Jimmy's dick is already swelling, and there is that telltale clenching heat in his gut. He is going to come embarrassingly quick.

Or not.

Too soon, the unmistakable sound of Dean's car rumbles in from outside. He's just getting home from the garage.

He is a mechanic.

He is Castiel's long term boyfriend. They're "high school sweethearts." It's actually kind of cute, in an awkward sort of way. Dean is a good guy, really. He tries to do right by Cas, and he does alright at it. He is also, blessedly, a beta.

He won't be able to smell what they've been up to.

"Shit!" Jim curses, head falling back and banging against the cupboard. It's not the banging he was looking forward to. "Dean's home."

Castiel pulls off, breathless, a line of spit connected between his lips and Jimmy's dick. He's quick to swipe it away, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Jim grimaces at that and scrambles to get down from the counter. It's obscene. It's a little disheartening but he can't dwell on that. There just isn't enough time for it between trying put his junk away and pulling up his pants.

He groans under his breath, and not in the sexy way.

"Cas you made me _knot_." He is mortified.

He popped a knot like a teenager in rut.

Castiel can only offer a sympathetic wince, genuine but rushed, before Jim ducks out the back door.

Dean walks in through the front door a fraction of a second later.

He hears the other man calling out for Cas and knows that shortly he will get more than he bargained for—an armful, lapful, whateverful of horny Castiel. That stirs up his jealous, possessive side. He finds it comforting that when Dean kisses Cas, he will taste honey and Jimmy in his mouth.

He is grateful for that and for the fact that he walked to their house today. It makes for a less conspicuous escape. 

It's the little things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is very much a WIP. I'll be adding tags as the fic progresses. There will be inevitable Dean angst in the future. If that's not your thing, this isn't the fic for you. It's probably worth mentioning that I do not have a beta. In case you were wondering about all those pesky errors that are likely lurking about. Even so, I hope this will still be enjoyable for some of you! 
> 
> Also of possible interest is *the aforementioned prize. It will be your very own fanfic gifted from me to you, you wonderful reader, anything your little heart desires.


End file.
